It's All History
by xxaikixxeden
Summary: With Tsuna, Vongola is no longer a mafia family, but is that for the best? The Bovino family collapsed, their time-travel info in the hands of enemies. Vongola isn't allowed to interfere because of a deal with Vindice. Solution? There's always one for 27.
1. Prologue

Prologue

All the guardians were gathered, staring at their boss, a man barely in his teens. Sawada Tsunayoshi, also Vongola Decimo was troubled. Vongola's mafia family had been disbanded over the years, but that wasn't a bad thing. Oh no, Vongola had grown into a protection and cover-up agency.

Think a murderer is after you and the police don't care? Call Vongola. Think there's a stalker? Vongola will take care of it. Think that you need bodyguards for a special occasion? Call Vongola. Need a planner or caterer? Call Vongola. Blackmail material has been leaked out? Wanted criminal on the loose? CALL VONGOLA. Even the government occasionally asked Vongola for help, thus turning it into a worldwide famed corporation. The stock markets even risen because of Vongola.

Vongola had grown into much more success than it had in all nine generations, despite quitting mafia business. In fact, it seemed that Vongola was meant to quit mafia business.

"Tsuna, what did you call us for?" Yamamoto, the rain guardian heartily laughs. He was sharper, calmer, and more cheerful than before.

"Yamamoto, everyone, please, sit down first," Tsuna sighed after giving a soft smile to Yamamoto.

Now eighteen, Tsuna had changed drastically. His hair was short and scruffy, but soft to touch just like when he was young, but it took on a wilder style. His wide brown eyes took on a tinge of amber around the corners, sharpening the slightest bit, but still held warmth. He donned a suit with loose tie, and ditched the cloak unless it was for a special occasion or a formal event. His voice deepened, full of charisma and confidence.

"Get on with it, Tsuna," Reborn pops out at the corner of the window sill behind Tsuna's seat out of nowhere. However, Tsuna was unfazed by the sudden appearance. The brunet had indeed grown.

Reborn was still a baby with a golden pacifier around his neck, but he could easily turn into an adult fully. He said that since he was a baby for so long now, he had gotten used to the Chibi form.

The curse was now a blessing, allowing all the Arcobaleno to turn back to their three-year-old forms, or their grown forms. Either way, it was no longer considered a curse. They were still guardians over the Tri-Ni-Sette, so they were pretty much considered immortal unless you shot them with a bullet, infect them with a disease, or kill them using poison. However, you can bet your money that they won't be killed easily, or age naturally to die.

"A month ago, a mafia family destroyed the Bovino family," Tsuna started off. Lambo, now in his early teens, remained stoic. He had found out that his family abandoned him, thus he had abandoned them as well. When they requested Vongola to help, Vongola had refused. After all, the only person Lambo cared about was his grandfather, who died two years ago.

"What about it?" Mukuro comments. He knew the Bovino family was an experimenting and technological family, almost like the Estraneo, except that the Estraneo was more inhumane by using living human test subjects.

"And you know that the Bovino family had information on the Ten Year Bazooka," Tsuna hints, a slight frown marring his face.

Suddenly, it dawned on them. The enemy got hold of confidential and lethally world-threatening information. Time was a touchy subject for them after the Byakuran-conflict, and all of the guardians knew how dangerous time and space continuum experimentation conduction can be. Especially since the universe call fall and collapse at any given time if they weren't cautious.

"DAMMIT! We were too careless!" Gokudera swears. He was the team genius, the IQ Brainiac out of all of them. He beat upon himself for not realizing this earlier.

"Don't dwell on it, Hayato," Tsuna calms his storm guardian. He had long since abandoned addressing his guardians with last names, though the habit pops up once in a while. "I hadn't thought of it either until my thoughts wandered from my paperwork."

"So what do you suggest we do, Sawada?" Hibari addresses his boss. Though it was still a cold greeting, to Hibari, it was a very good improvement. Tsuna had proven himself over and over again, from Mukuro's defeat, the Ring Conflict, Future Arc, Arcobaleno competition, the Vindice fight, disbanding of Vongola Familigia, and forming of Vongola Corps, making Tsuna plenty capable of bearing the title _carnivore_.

Of course, CEDEF was still in action, no doubt, and Hibari took up the seat as CEDEF leader.

"I was wondering what your thoughts were. I was thinking of tracking down the family and destroy the information, but then we would get involved with mafia matters again. We had made a deal with Vindice saying that we cannot interfere with mafia businesses unless requested as a job by someone, or else Vongola will be a mafia family once again," Tsuna explains. "If we do, execution and imprisonment in Vendicare is absolute because we breached a treaty and broke a promise."

"Then what should we do? We can't really just hire someone to hire us for a certain job. That would be like cheating," Chrome, or rather, Nagai, commented. She was no longer afraid of her identity, but she wasn't the same Nagai as before either, thus the change in name. She was no longer as shy, and was rather straightforward and honest, despite being the mist that tricks their opponents. Maybe it was because people trust her that she could lie to them easily. Too bad for them, Tsuna was the only one that had Nagai's unwavering loyalty. And her fiancé. Don't forget the soon-to-be-married Mukuro.

Her hair grew out, and she wore more appealing clothing that graced her figure. Her eyes were still round and had the innocent naivety, but that was only a mask. She was a hardcore mafia member deep down, despite Mukuro's hatred for mafia and the Vongola that's now a cover-up agency.

"I say we just let it be. If it was a real threat, wouldn't Vindice have gotten to them already, or alert us? Despite being torn from mafia society, we always are kept up to date with them," Yamamoto reasoned.

"Yes, I agree," Ryohei nodded with his arms crossing his chest. The sun guardian had grown out of his exuberant yelling, as well as his catchphrase. It still comes out once in a while though. He had grown taller, handsomer, and sharper in both mind and body. No wonder Hana accepted him as her boyfriend.

Tsuna, however, was still quite reluctant to let this matter drop. Once the world was collapsing, there was no stopping or preventing it. As of now, they could very well stop it if anything happens. IF.

"Tsuna-nii, I can use the Ten Year Bazooka to check out the situation in the future so that we may be able to get some advice from our future selves," Lambo provided.

"That's actually a great idea, stupid cow," Gokudera mumbles. "UH! I'm losing my touch, DAMMIT!"

"Yes, that would be a good move. Be careful though, okay Lambo?" Tsuna smiled. The young boy nodded, and took out the bazooka. Aiming it at himself, the young pre-teen pulled the trigger.

_POOF._

All the chairs in the room were empty. In each chair, was a single ring. Each a different color. The rings were shattered beyond recognition. On the window sill, a yellow dust flew by.

The rings of Vongola and sun pacifier of the Arcobaleno…was destroyed…and the owners, were nowhere to be found…

**(A/N): DUN DUN DUN! Where did Tsuna and his family go? Oh, suspense! I wonder, what happens next? Review for me, ne~?**


	2. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**Okay, this is IMPORTANT! I know you've realized that I haven't updated since FOREVER, and if you didn't...well, my story/stories must've sucked. Feel free to Un-alert me. Actually, go do that right now. If you read my profile, you'll know why.** **I'm leaving Fanfiction.**

**Good news though! After puppy eyes for a few consecutive months every day and some annoying, Miacielica-a fellow fanfiction writer-has agreed to adopt my story. Her progress may be slow, or it may be fast. You might even notice she writes like me in a way, if not better. (She'll strangle me if I berated her.) I don't know when she'll start though. She might have even started now. Basically, I don't know anything about my stories anymore. They're all hers. To be truthful...the ideas were hers anyways. Hehehe...**

**Again, I'm sorry! I tried my best to provide some good stories, and just found that I wasn't suited for writing. It didn't give me any joy as it does drawing...XP. I hope you're not disappointed, my oh so loyal fans~! MUAHAHAHA-coughcough.**

**Miacielica- Idiot.**

**Eden- ...Mou...*pouts***


End file.
